Afacerea (The Affair)
by Eclaire Delange
Summary: Saat gairah dan seks terlalu mendominasi dan saat Hidup memiliki terlalu banyak plot-twist yang bisa dimainkannya dengan manusia; mereka adalah korbannya. HunHan. broken!KrisHan. broken!HunTao. GS. mind to RnR? :)


**AFACEREA**

_**(The Affair)**_

_A fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2014

**[M]**

.

**I own this story entirely except the casts.**

**If you don't like this **_**kind**_** of story, just leave. **_**No one**_** even force you to read.**

**Izinkan saya menerjemahkannya untuk beberapa orang yang nampaknya tidak memahami bahasa Inggris:**

**Jika Anda tidak menyukai jenis cerita ini atau alur yang saya buat atau bahkan **_**casts**_** yang saya pilih, silakan **_**tinggalkan**_** halaman ini. Saya tidak pernah memaksa Anda untuk membacanya lalu meninggalkan review tidak menyenangkan diakhir.**

**Remember, there's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**And as always, I'm watching **_**you**_**, Plagiarists.**

.

London, Inggris.

Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahui tempat ini. Ada palang yang jelas di depan sana bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya para penjudi dan pemabuk. Memuntahkan semua nafsu di lorong-lorong sempit dan bahkan tidak punya sedetik waktu pun untuk memikirkan orang lain. Tempat itu gelap dengan aroma tajam minuman keras, candu, serta sorak-sorai pemain judi di pojok ruangan. Lampu di atas meja judi kehijauan itu bergoyang saat semuanya tertawa. Uang bergemericing saat Bandar memulai permainan. Gadis-gadis berdiri di sana dengan pakaian tipis yang membuat mereka mengigil tapi mereka tidak peduli. Kerasnya hidup memaksa mereka untuk menerima pekerjaan pertama yang mereka dapatkan walaupun itu artinya menjadi pelacur.

Rumah bordil sekaligus klub judi itu tidak mewah dan ramai, malah terkesan kotor dan menjijikkan. Beberapa orang duduk di sofa dengan candu dan ciuman yang ditukar dalam keadaan berkabut, tangan-tangan kotor yang bergerak lihai di atas tubuh-tubuh setengah telanjang, tumpahan minuman keras di meja dan di lantai; tapi tidak ada yang peduli. Tidak selama nafsu mereka bisa dilampiaskan.

Apakah itu juga yang dicari pemuda ini di sini? Mungkin tidak.

Tangan kurusnya memainkan segelas _silver bullet_ dengan gerakan melamun. Cairan keperakan di dalamnya bergoyang dengan perlahan mengikuti goyangan gelasnya yang tipis dan dingin. Satu tangan bertelekkan dengan nyaman di atas meja bar yang lengket entah oleh apa sementara _bartender_ sibuk bekerja di depannya. Cahaya lampu membuat minumannya berkilau sejenak; membias di gelas dan menimpa matanya yang gelap dan muram. Terlihat sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kelihatan seperti ayam pejantan yang akan disembelih," komentar _bartender_ di hadapannya baik hati sambil menuang _cocktail_ dan mendorongnya ke pelayan yang siap membawanya ke pemesan.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Mungkin memang," katanya serak lalu meminum _silver bullet_-nya. Lalu dia meletakkan gelas di meja dengan sedikit terlalu banyak tenaga yang tidak perlu.

"Kau bisa cari cewek," kata _bartender_ itu lalu meludah ke lantai. Pemuda itu tidak cukup peduli untuk memikirkan kebersihan tempat ini. "Kami ada banyak. Kau bisa pakai kamarnya, Bung,"

"Aku tidak mencari pelacur," balas pemuda itu sambil mengial ke gelasnya agar diisikan kembali. _Bartender_ itu bergerak dengan cepat saat menuang _silver bullet_ lain untuk gelas pemuda itu.

"Siapa tahu ada yang cocok." Tawar _bartender_ itu lagi sambil mendorong gelasnya ke arah pemuda itu. Mengabaikan fakta tentang joroknya tempat itu, gelas yang digunakan untuk menyajikan minumannya selalu sebening kristal. Tidak ada noda sama sekali. Mungkin itulah yang menjadi alasan pemuda ini selalu datang kemari. "Kau ke rumah bordil dan tidak pakai cewek?" _bartender_ itu terkekeh.

"Bukan urusanmu," gerutu pemuda itu kesal.

_Bartender_ di hadapannya mengangkat bahu sebelum meluncur menjauh. Pemuda itu menggertakkan gigi dan berjengit saat minuman itu meluncur di kerongkongannya. Menciptakan jalur api tak kasat mata yang membuatnya gatal. Tapi sensasinya tidak pernah gagal membuat kepalanya jernih. _Bartender_ itu betul juga. Apa yang sebenarnya dicarinya di sini? Dia bukan penganut seks bebas, juga bukan pecandu, apalagi penjudi. Tapi dia selalu datang kemari jika sedang menghindari semua orang. Semua orang di kehidupannya.

Mungkin karena dia tidak mengenal siapa pun di sini. Sehingga tidak ada yang akan menepuk bahunya dan menyapanya akrab lalu menanyainya tentang pernikahannya.

Memikirkannya saja membuat perut pemuda itu menggelegak. Benarkah keputusannya untuk melamar gadisnya? Gadis yang ternyata tidak benar-benar bisa diterimanya apa adanya? Gadis itu terlalu banyak menuntut. Tidak bisa sesuai dengan jiwanya sendiri. Diberkatilah dia di Neraka.

Jemarinya bermain di permukaan gelas yang licin saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya. Perempuan. Dia yakin karena tangannya begitu mungil dan lembut. Pemuda itu mendesah dan melirik malas; salah satu pelacur. Satu dari lima orang yang sejak tadi ditepisnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani?" tanya pelacur itu di lehernya dengan desau napas yang bisa membuat akal sehat setiap lelaki jungkir balik. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini. Tangannya yang terlatih menyentuh pinggiran pinggang celananya dengan mulus dan tenang. "Kau seharusnya tahu malam ini dingin sekali,"

"Aku lebih suka dingin, terima kasih," balas pemuda itu sambil menyesap _silver bullet_-nya lagi sementara tangan mungil gadis itu tiba di bagian depan celananya dan menariknya lembut.

"Tapi…," napas gadis itu membelai telinganya. "Kenapa?" jemarinya tiba di paha bagian dalam pemuda itu dan bermain dengan lincah dalam usapan-usapan yang akan membuat lelaki mengigil lalu berkeringat dingin.

"Pergilah," kata pemuda itu cuek. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu," tangannya meraih tangan gadis itu dan menjauhkannya dari tubuhnya. "Cari orang lain yang akan membayarmu,"

Gadis itu berdecak lalu bersandar di meja di sisinya. "Aku pikir kau juga kemari untuk membayarku," dia bersedekap. Cara bersedekap yang sangat pintar jika boleh dikomentari, karena dengan pose itu payudaranya yang kencang melimpah naik ke atas branya yang kekecilan. "Lalu kenapa kau ke sini jika kau tidak cari cewek?" gerutunya sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Pemuda itu meletakkan gelasnya dan bertelekan sambil mengamati pelacur di hadapannya. "Aku tidak cari cewek," katanya. "Tapi jika kau mau sedikit saja pertunjukkan bahwa aku benar-benar sehat sebagai lelaki. Aku bisa menunjukkannya,"

Gadis itu tersenyum separo; menantang. "Sehat?" ulangnya lalu tertawa manis dan genit. "Kupikir kau setidaknya impoten," dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bagian depan kemeja pemuda itu yang terpisah dengan sentuhan mulus yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Mungkin?" pemuda itu menyambar pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuh gadis itu ke tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak di pinggangnya yang mungil dengan lembut; dengan mudah menemukan tempat-tempat sensitif yang membuat gadis itu tercekat lirih. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah lalu merunduk ke lehernya. Memberikan beberapa ciuman halus yang mendapatkan sambutan berupa cakaran mengerikan di punggungnya. Sebelah tangannya menakup payudaranya yang sintal dan membelainya dengan ibu jari.

Gadis itu mengigil saat pemuda itu melepaskannya.

"Masih mengatakanku impoten?" tanyanya sambil meraih kembali gelasnya.

"Bedebah," gerutu gadis itu. "Kau harus menyelesaikan apa yang kau mulai,"

"Maaf, tidak ada waktu," katanya tanpa menoleh. "Carilah orang lain," dia mengial cuek dan kembali minum.

Gadis itu mengumpat dan berbalik pergi dengan kibasan rambut yang menakjubkan dan teatrikal. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar saat gadis itu pergi. Dan malah semakin bingung pada alasan mengapa dia datang kemari. Dia meluncur turun dari kursinya setelah meninggalkan uang dan tip untuk kembali ke kehidupan dramatisnya. Sudah setengah lima pagi; tunangannya yang cantik akan sangat marah jika dia belum kembali. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar memikirkannya, dia malah sengaja melakukan ini terus menerus untuk membuat tunangannya kesal. Berharap mereka bisa membatalkan pertunangannya dan kembali menjadi dua individu bebas.

Dia meraih mantelnya saat matanya tertumbuk pada sosok cantik yang balas menatapnya dari dalam keremangan. Seperti singa betina dengan rambut pirang keemasan yang berkilau oleh sinar lampu yang samar, tatapan mata tajam menggoda, dan tubuh yang menggemaskan. Mungil berdada besar dan berpinggang sempit. Tungkainya yang terbalut _stoking_ hitam tersilang dengan gaya yang menantang; rok ketatnya tersingkap saat dia melakukannya. Dan dia bersandar di sofa dalam-dalam dengan tangan tersilang di dada. Gayanya membuat sesuatu melecut naik di dalam dirinya.

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menatapnya. Berpkir bahwa gadis ini pasti pelacur. Gayanya yang panas mungkin berhasil menggodanya. Jika saja gadis ini yang menggodanya sejak tadi, dia pasti akan menyeretnya ke kamar dan memberikan sebanyak mungkin uangnya untuk satu seks yang mendebarkan.

Memalingkan wajah sejenak, akhirnya pemuda itu berbalik haluan ke sofa tempat gadis itu duduk dan langsung menghempaskan diri di sebelahnya. Sofa bergoyang pelan sebelum hening.

"Aku bukan pelacur," kata gadis itu. Suaranya sejernih gemericing lonceng. Menembus pendengarannya dan membuat otaknya macet. "Jika itu yang menjadi alasanmu kemari. Tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan beberapa seks,"

"Beberapa," sambut pemuda itu mendengus samar. "Aku punya banyak,"

Gadis itu meliriknya dengan gerakan terlatih. "Aku melihat manuvermu," dia mengulurkan tangan dan menyusupkannya ke dalam kemeja pemuda itu yang terbuka. Sentuhannya membuat pemuda itu seketika mengigil oleh hasrat yang gila. Jemarinya mungil, licin, dan dingin di kulitnya. "Kurasa kau lumayan juga,"

"Lumayan?" tidak pernah ada gadis yang mengatakannya _lumayan_ dalam urusan itu. Dia terbiasa dipuji sebagai _luar biasa_, _liar_, dan _sulit dijinakkan_. Dan gadis ini mengatakannya… _lumayan_?

"Egomu terluka, ya?" bisik gadis itu lirih sambil menjulurkan tungkainya yang tersilang ke kaki pemuda itu. Membelainya dengan ujung _ankle boots_-nya. "Maaf," bisiknya.

_Sial_. _Bagaimana dia melakukannya_? Otak pemuda itu macet saat kaki gadis itu membelai betisnya dengan lembut. Sesuatu mengencang di dalam dirinya. "Kau singa betina," katanya sambil menyambar pinggang gadis itu. "Dimana aku bisa menciummu?"

"Dimana saja," balas gadis itu tersenyum kecil menggoda dan jemarinya tiba di selangkangan pemuda itu. Dua jemarinya bergerak kecil membuka _zipper_ celananya dan menyusup masuk. "Dimana saja yang kau inginkan,"

Pemuda itu tidak bisa berpikir. Tidak saat ada jemari mungil di dalam tempat paling personal yang mudah sekali terganggu oleh godaan. Napasnya memburu dan menerpa rambut keemasan gadis di pelukannya.

"Aku mungkin bisa menelanjangimu di sini," gumam pemuda itu nyaris mengigit lidahnya sendiri karena tangan mungil di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan terlalu banyak pakaian," balas gadis itu provokatif sambil mengecup leher pemuda itu lembut. "Mungkin satu atau dua oral seks tidak akan memberatkan pemuda sepertimu, kan?"

Tidak peduli pada tunangannya, pemuda ini harus menyelesaikan satu urusan mendesak yang akan membuatnya gila. Dia memandang ruangan dengan tatapan spekulatif; seberapa banyak yang akan peduli jika mereka melakukan oral seks di sini?

"Tidak. Ada." Bisik gadis itu di telinganya lalu menjilatnya perlahan. "Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk peduli dan di sini _gelap_…" tambahnya lalu meremas lembut.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara tercekik seperti musang menyedihkan yang terjebak dalam perangkap. Napasnya semakin memburu saat menimang-nimang lagi, tapi tangan mungil dan lidah keparat di tubuhnya itu membuat fokusnya lenyap. Dia akhirnya mengerang saat berbalik dan menguasai permainan. Dia menaungi tubuh gadis itu di sofa; kedua tangannya memenjarakan tubuh mungil sintal itu di sofa. Keringat tipis meleleh di bagian atas payudaranya dan gadis itu tersenyum menantang pemuda itu menyelesaikannya.

"Jadi, kau berubah pikiran, ya?" gadis itu menjangkau ke atas dan merapikan kemeja pemuda di hadapannya. "Apa yang terjadi pada moralmu?"

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Yang kuingat," katanya lalu merunduk dan menarik satu ciuman panjang dan malas di belahan dadanya yang licin. Gadis itu melenguh dan gelisah. "Aku tidak punya terlalu banyak moral," tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam rok mungil gadis itu dan membalaskan dendamnya.

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sulit dijinakkan karena kemudian kakinya yang sialan itu menyentuh selangkangannya. _Ankle boots_-nya tergeletak di lantai dan jemarinya yang mungil melakukan gerakan yang membuat pemuda itu berhenti berpikir hanya untuk menggertakkan gigi dan menggeram marah.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar karena menggodaku," pemuda itu merunduk dan menjilat lehernya lembut. "Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menidurkan kembali apa yang kaubangunkan,"

Gadis itu tersenyum menantang. "Tentu saja aku siap dengan hukumannya," katanya. "Mari kita buktikan apakah kau benar-benar bukan pria impoten,"

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

"Pergi," sahut pemuda itu sambil melempar mantelnya ke sofa dan membuka dasinya yang terasa mencekik. Dia mengabaikan gadis tinggi cantik berambut hitam ikal panjang di sisinya dan beranjak ke dapur.

"Ya, aku tahu kau pergi, tapi _kemana_, Oh Sehun?" desak gadis itu bersedekap. Dia menggunakan _lingerie_ mungil berwarna gelap tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun peduli sama sekali. Dia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan karton jus kemasan.

Dia menoleh ke gadisnya sambil meminum jusnya dari karton. "Kau beli _lingerie_ baru?" tanyanya cuek sambil mengamatinya. Roknya menyentuh bagian teratas pahanya dengan gaya provokatif. Dengan tali spageti serta pita-pita sialan.

"Usaha yang bagus untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi, ya," gadis itu gusar. "Aku membelinya untuk hari ini,"

Sehun membuang karton jusnya ke tempat sampah dengan bibir mencibir. "Memangnya ada apa hari ini?" dia mengusap remah jus di bibir atasnya dan melirik jam. Sudah jam delapan pagi. Satu jam lagi dia harus ke kantor dan kembali bekerja.

Gadis itu mendelik. "_Ada apa hari ini_, katamu?" serunya tercekik. "Ini hari dimana kau melamarku tepat setahun yang lalu, Musang bodoh!" serunya. "Dan kupikir aku akan mendapatkan kencan romantis, malam panas, dan beberapa bunga saat aku tiba di rumah tapi, _tidak_!" gadis itu melontarkan kedua tangannya ke udara dengan marah. Sehun mengamati roknya yang tersingkap dengan mata tertarik yang datar. "Aku malah tidak menemukanmu di rumah!"

"Yah, itu karena aku keluar, kan?" balas Sehun sambil beranjak ke kamar.

Gadis itu mengejarnya dengan gusar. "Kemana saja kau?" desaknya. "Kau pergi ke rumah bordil?" tuduhnya saat Sehun membaringkan tubuh di kasur. Gadis itu beranjak ke sisinya dan membuka kemejanya saat Sehun memejamkan mata.

"Aku minum," keluh Sehun. "Berhentilah menuduh-nuduh," gerutunya saat gadis itu membuka kemejanya dengan lembut dan melipatnya di pangkuan untuk diletakkan di keranjang cucian.

Lalu gadis itu menghela napas dengan buntalan kemeja di pangkuannya. "Kau…," dia mengendikkan bahu sambil menyeka rambutnya. "Sepertinya sudah tidak mencintaiku," katanya lirih.

Sehun membuka mata. "Apa?" ulangnya dengan alis berkerut seolah gadis itu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu di dalam bahasa yang tidak difahaminya.

"Kau berhenti mencintaiku beberapa bulan ini," katanya menunduk.

Sehun mengamati tunangannya yang sukses sebagai model. Karena pekerjaan gadis itulah mereka memiliki apartemen mewah dipusat kota. Tapi pekerjaan Sehun sebagai penasihat utama di kantornya juga berperan besar pada kehidupan mereka. Gadis itu memiliki wajah lancip yang cantik, hidung mungil mancung seperti paruh pipit, dagu sempit, serta bibir yang berlekuk sensual. Tubuhnya sintal dan tinggi.

Huang Zitao dikenal dunia sebagai model pakaian renang yang sukses.

Bagaimana mungkin ada lelaki yang dengan bodoh berhenti mencintainya?

Itu pertanyaan untuk Oh Sehun.

Tentu saja.

"Dari mana asal pemikiran keparat itu?" tanya Sehun sambil bersendawa kecil. Perutnya bergolak mual oleh minuman.

"Dari mana?" ulang Zitao kesal. "Tentu saja karena belakangan ini kau tidak pernah mengacuhkanku. Kau sibuk bekerja dan pulang pagi. Aku selalu makan sendirian di rumah. Kapan terakhir kali aku mendapatkan _morning sex_-ku? Berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu," dia merangkak turun sambil membawa kemeja Sehun.

Pemuda itu mendesah keras dan menangkap tangan Zitao. Cara yang digunakannya kasar sekali. Dengan satu sentakan, tubuh Zitao melayang dan mendarat di tubuhnya. "Hupf," Sehun menahan Zitao di atas tubuhnya dengan ringan sebelum melipat sebelah lengannya di bawah kepala. "Jadi, apa tadi?"

Zitao memberengut. "Aku mau _morning sex-_ku," katanya lagi. "Dan kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu untuk sekadar peduli,"

Sehun menghela napas. Dia memang harus melakukan ini. "Baiklah, kau mau beberapa sebelum sarapan?"

Agaknya Zitao menyadari ketidakikhlasannya karena gadis itu melipat lututnya dan menghujamkannya ke selangkangan Sehun hingga pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara lenguhan keras tersiksa dan membiarkan Zitao melompat turun sebelum berguling ke kasur dan melipat kakinya.

"_Sakitnya amit-amit_," pikir Sehun kacau sementara giginya dikertakkan untuk menahan sakit luar biasa diselangkangannya.

"Aku tidak sudi bercinta dengan lelaki yang nampaknya tidak menginginkan itu." kata Zitao angkuh sambil menyambar kemeja Sehun di lantai. "Aku bisa mencari lelaki untuk diriku sendiri," dia berjalan menjauh.

"_Sialaaaannn_…" geram Sehun berusaha bernapas melalui sela-sela giginya yang terkatup. Otaknya terasa menjadi bubur karena sakit yang berdeyut. Dia bergoyang-goyang untuk mengenyahkan sakitnya sementara Zitao mendengus dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Rasakan," kutuknya sambil menyambar handuk.

Sehun mengigil sambil mengenyahkan sakitnya sampai beberapa menit kemudian dia tenang kembali dan mengusap-usap selangkangannya yang masih berdenyut. Dia lupa dia punya atlet _wushu_ sebagai tunangan. Sambil berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya mencari gadis rumahan yang penurut, Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil melepas celananya.

"Aku masuk dan tidak peduli suka atau tidak," katanya sambil mendorong pintu. Tirai _bathtub_ ditarik menutup saat dia masuk dan Zitao mengabaikannya. Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri di depan wastafel untuk mengecek wajahnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau _morning sex_-mu?" tanyanya sambil mengeluarkan krim cukur dari kotak obat.

"Tidak, terima kasih," balas Zitao dari dalam tirai _bathtub_.

"Bagaimana jika aku membantumu mandi?" goda Sehun lagi sambil menguap tertahan. "Kasihanilah tubuhku yang tadi terpaksa menerima lututmu,"

_Shower puff_ penuh sabun melayang dari atas tirai dan mendarat di kepala Sehun. Pemuda itu tertawa saat sabun meleleh dari rambutnya ke wajahnya. Dia meraih benda itu dan mengusap sabun di wajahnya; matanya pedih. Jadi Sehun merunduk dan mencucinya.

"Mau kukembalikan _shower puff_-nya?" tawar Sehun geli sambil mengusap air di wajahnya. "Aku bisa menggosok punggungmu,"

Hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Sehun bisa mendengar Zitao mengumpat sebelum, "Bawa kemari _shower puff_-ku dan gairah sialanmu itu sebelum kau benar-benar menyusahkan,"

"Ah," Sehun meraih _shower puff_ berbusa itu dan beranjak ke _bathtub_. "_Aku_ ya yang menuntut _morning sex_?" tanyanya lalu mengangguk-angguk sambil menyingkap tirai mandi dan menemukan Zitao berbaring di _bathtub_ dengan wajah tertekuk empat belas. "Ada tempat untukku?" tanyanya.

Mau tidak mau, Zitao merona. "_Selalu_ ada," katanya sambil membenamkan diri semakin dalam.

"Mungkin aku bisa membantumu menggosok bagian-bagian yang sulit?" tawar Sehun kalem sambil mencelupkan badannya ke _bathtub_.

Dan dia mendapatkan satu _shower puff_ bersabun lagi yang mendarat di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sayang, kau kelihatan kacau,"

"Trims,"

Gadis itu tiba di rumah dan membuka _ankle boots_-nya sementara tunangannya duduk di balik kursi meja makan dengan koran dan roti bakar. Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam dan dia butuh berendam dan menyabuni tubuhnya dengan saksama. Dia menghempaskan diri di kursi di hadapan tunangannya dan meletakkan mantel serta tasnya di kursi lain.

"Mau cerita?" tawar tunangannya mengintip dari balik koran olahraga. Bagus, dia pasti sedang membaca laporan piala dunia yang ditontonnya semalam. Buat apa? Entahlah, mungkin karena dia bodoh.

"Tidak," balas gadis itu sambil memijat kepalanya dan merasa mual sekali. "Apakah ada susu?" tanyanya.

"Hm," sahut tunangannya. "Di pintu kulkas," dia mengendikkan dagunya sedikit ke kulkas tanpa benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ulasan tentang piala dunia.

"Kau kan sudah nonton itu," gerutu gadis itu saat tiba di kulkas dan membukanya. Dia meraih kotak karton susu dan menyambar gelas di rak. Dia menuang segelas penuh dan meminumnya sambil bersandar di konter dapur. "Buat apa kau membacanya lagi?" tanyanya sambil menelan susu.

"Aku tidak menonton yang semalam," balas tunangannya sambil membaca serius. "Lembur semalam,"

Gadis itu mencibir sambil mengangguk-angguk dan menuang segelas susu lagi. "Masih ada roti tidak?"

Tunangannya mengangguk. "Di dekat _toaster_," katanya kalem. "Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

"Diam di rumah?" balas gadis itu sambil membuka tutup makanan dan menemukan roti. "Aku ingin ke salon dan berbelanja. Apa? Aku tidak ada jadwal pemotretan, kan?" dia menoleh ke arah tunangannya.

"Tidak," tunangannya melipat koran dan menyuap rotinya. "Kau bisa bersantai,"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sebelum beranjak kembali ke sisi tunangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan kartu kreditmu?" tanyanya sambil merapikan kerah kemeja tunangannya. "Bisakah dia ditinggalkan di rumah?"

Tunangannya memutar bola mata sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu membukanya. Dia mengambil sekeping kartu berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya pada gadis di sisinya yang langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tapi," tunangannya menahan kartu itu sebelum gadisnya sempat menyambarnya. "Kau harus di rumah saat makan siang,"

"Makan siang?" ulang gadisnya bingung lalu berpikir sejenak. "Aku harus bertemu beberapa orang di Costa Coffee," dia tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" dia mengedip genit.

"Makan siang atau tidak sama sekali," tunangannya melakukan gerakan untuk memasukkan kembali kartu kredit hitamnya dan gadis di hadapannya meringis. Tunangannya tersenyum lebar; menemukan kegiatan menyenangkan dengan menggoda kekasihnya.

"Baik, baik," sahut gadis itu. "Makan siang dan kemarikan,"

Tunangannya meletakkan kartu itu di tangan gadis yang berdiri manja di hadapannya sebelum mendongak. Gadis itu tersenyum dan merunduk; memberikan satu ciuman panas untuk tunangannya. Setelahnya, gadis itu meraih dasi yang tergeletak di meja makan dan memasangkannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Tuan Wu lakukan hari ini?" godanya sambil menyimpulkan dasi.

"Rapat?" balas Wu Yifan sambil mengunyah roti sementara tunangannya menyimpulkan dasi. "Lalu rapat lainnya. Lalu pulang untuk makan siang dan beberapa kejutan," Yifan melirik tunangannya dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Setelahnya kembali ke rapat-rapat sialan itu. Dan mungkin juga perjalanan ke China,"

"China?" tunangannya menatapnya dengan kaget. "Kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di sana. Kau tentunya baik-baik saja dengan kartu kreditku di rumah, kan?" godanya sambil mengecup pelipisnya.

Gadisnya tersenyum seperti anak lima tahun yang ketahuan makan _bonbon_ saat batuk. "_Saaangat_ baik," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Aku mungkin akan membeli beberapa pakaian dalam baru?"

"Bagus," komentar Yifan kalem tapi tunangannya tahu jelas bahwa itu lebih dari sekadar _bagus_. "Aku akan mengeceknya saat makan siang apakah benda itu cocok di tubuhmu atau tidak."

"Kenapa siang?" tanya tunangannya geli sambil membantunya memakai jas.

"Karena sinar matahari akan membuat tubuhmu terlihat lebih jelas, Wu Luhan, biasakanlah," katanya berbalik dan membiarkan tunangannya mengancingkan manset kemejanya.

Luhan tersenyum simpul sambil mengancingkan jas Yifan. "_Baaaiklaaah_," katanya ditarik-tarik lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yifan. "Kutunggu kau saat jam makan siang. Dengan pakaian dalam baruku,"

"Gadis pintar," Yifan tersenyum separo lalu mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir Luhan sebelum beranjak ke pintu. "Aku berangkat?"

"Sampai ketemu nanti siang!" Luhan melambai lalu mengamati pintu yang tertutup. Lalu dia menunduk ke tangannya; menatap kartu kredit hitam di tangannya sebelum tersenyum begitu lebar dan menyambar telepon.

Menekan serangkaian nomor yang sudah dihafalkannya di luar kepala lalu menekankan gagang telepon di telinganya sambil mengangkat kartu kreditnya tinggi-tinggi. Mengamati sudutnya yang terkena sinar matahari dengan senyuman semakin lebar.

Telepon diangkat, "_Hello, Kim Minseok's speaking_,"

"Jemput aku dan ayo kita gasak isi mall!"

.

.

.

"_Agency_ baru? Untuk apa?"

Zitao mengaitkan branya di depan cermin sementara Sehun berbaring di ranjang dengan _bathrobe_ dan majalah. Bermalas-malasan sebelum harus berangkat ke kantornya beberapa menit lagi. Gadis itu mengamati tubuhnya di cermin sebelum meraih rok denimnya dan menggunakannya.

"Aku tidak suka _agency_ lamaku," katanya sambil mengaitkan rok dan menarik _zipper_-nya lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya dengan lembut. "Aku punya sepuluh staff bodoh yang menumpahkan _latte_ ke gaun Givenchy baruku."

"Mengerikan." Komentar Sehun tersenyum lebar dan tertawa saat Zitao mendelik padanya. "Ayolah," katanya kemudian sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Zitao yang sibuk memilih kemeja atasan. "Aku bisa membelikanmu sepuluh Givenchy lain. Kenapa harus meributkan satu gaun?"

"Karena itu _limited edition_!" keluh Zitao saat Sehun memeluk pinggangnya ketika dia menarik satu _hanger_ dari lemari. "Dan menjauhlah saat aku memilih pakaian," dia menggeliat.

"Aku bisa membuat mereka mendesain satu baju khusus untukmu, bagaimana?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecup pelipisnya dan menjauh saat Zitao menggunakan kemejanya.

"Aku mau dia ada di ranjangku besok siang," dia memberengut.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengganti _agency_-mu?" balas Sehun menguap tertahan.

Zitao memberengut. "Aku mau gaunku dan ganti _agency_,"

"A-a," Sehun menggeleng dan tertawa. "Kau harus memilih salah satu," dia menggeliat. "Aku kenal semua orang di _agency_ itu dan bisa mempercayakanmu di sana. Jika kau pindah aku terpaksa harus mengulang semuanya lagi dari awal dan itu merepotkan," dia melirik kekasihnya yang mematut diri di cermin dengan _hair dryer_ di tangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Zitao memandangnya melalu cermin. "Simpan saja gaunmu untuk gadis lain karena aku tetap akan pindah," katanya tegas lalu memalingkan wajah. Tidak sudi melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mendenguskan tawa singkat sebelum mengendikkan bahu. "Baiklah, gadis lain." Katanya sambil membuka lemari. "Beruntung sekali mendapatkan Givenchy yang didesain khusus untuknya,"

"Kau benar-benar ingin kutendang lagi, ya?" Zitao berhenti bergerak-gerak mengatur rambutnya dan memelototi Sehun dari cermin.

Sehun meringis sambil melipat kedua kakinya. "Maaf," katanya geli lalu membuka lemari. "Jadi, _agency_ mana yang akan kautuju?" tanyanya saat keadaan kembali aman.

"YFEnt," kata Zitao sambil memainkan rambutnya agar mengembang di sisi wajahnya. "Kemarin salah seorang anak buahnya menghubungiku saat mereka tahu aku ingin pindah _agency_,"

"Cepat sekali dia tahu ada model yang ingin pindah," komentar Sehun sambil meraih _hanger_ terisi setelan jas dan menempelkannya di tubuhnya.

"Jangan cokelat," protes Zitao. "Dikiranya aku model yang tidak tahu _fashion_ sama sekali jika tunanganku memakai jas berwarna cokelat yang… _blah_ itu," tambahnya sambil meraih _tube _maskara dan mulai mengocoknya untuk menggunakannya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya geli lalu menggantinya menjadi setelan merah gelap. "Apakah merah juga _blah_?" tanyanya geli.

Zitao mengamatinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Merah bagus," katanya lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan cermin dan memakai maskara. Bibirnya yang sensual terkuak saat dia memakai maskara.

"Kenapa perempuan harus membuka mulutnya saat memakai maskara?" tanya Sehun iseng sambil membuka _bathrobe_-nya dan mengambil pakaian dalam.

"Apa aku kelihatan peduli?" balas Zitao sambil mencelupkan kuas maskaranya di dalam _tube_ dan beralih ke matanya yang lain. "Mungkin untuk memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri?"

Sehun terkekeh dan menggunakan celananya. "Tentu beda saat bibir perempuan terkuak ketika seseorang mencium payudaranya," dia mengancingkan celananya kalem saat Zitao tersenyum samar dan meletakkan maskaranya lalu memutar kursinya.

"Beda juga saat dia harus melakukan seks oral," balasnya sambil berdiri dan meraih _Channel no. 19_-nya dan menyemprotkannya ke udara di depannya sebelum berjalan melewatinya. Aroma ceri menguar di udara saat semprotan kecil ditambahkan Zitao di belakang telinga dan bagian dalam pergelangan tangannya.

_Seks oral_.

Sehun seketika berhenti menggunakan kemejanya yang berkibar belum dimasukkan ke pinggang celananya. Zitao menoleh dari kegiatannya memilih lipstik dan mengamati Sehun yang terdiam. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengerjap dan menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya sambil bergegas menggunakan kemejanya. "Membayangkan seks oral terakhirku," katanya sekenanya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu," balas Zitao kalem sambil mencondongkan tubuh untuk memulas lipstik di bibirnya.

_Sebenarnya bukan itu, tapi…_ "Ya," sahut Sehun kalem sambil memasukkan kemejanya ke pinggang celana panjangnya dan meraih jasnya serta dasi. Dia menyerahkan dasinya pada Zitao yang meraihnya dan menyimpulkannya dengan rapi. "Kau mau kuantar ke _agency_ barumu?" tanyanya.

Zitao menggeleng. "Aku sedang sangat sehat untuk membawa mobilku sendiri," katanya lalu memasang jepitan dasi di kemeja Sehun. "Nah, sudah," katanya lalu menerima jas Sehun dan membantunya memakai benda itu. "Kau mau bertemu seseorang hari ini?"

_Inginnya begitu_. "Tidak, aku mungkin hanya akan mampir ke _La Kyungsoo_," sahut Sehun. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak menjadi sasaran kecemburuan brutal Zitao hanyalah kakak tiri Sehun, Kim Kyungsoo yang awalnya tetap mempertahankan marga lamanya dan sekarang membangun toko _pastry_ dan keluarga barunya bersama sahabat Sehun sejak SMA, Kim Jongin.

"Aku mau beberapa _tartelette _dan _éclairs_," pesan Zitao sambil mengancingkan manset kemeja Sehun dan merapikan kelepaknya. "Juga _thé osmathus_,"

"Untuk teh kau seharusnya pergi ke sana sendiri," Sehun mengecup keningnya. "Mereka tidak menyediakan teh untuk _take away_," katanya sambil memeriksa penampilannya dan menyisir singkat rambutnya.

Zitao memberengut. Jelas benci pengaturan itu. "Baiklah. _Chaud_ juga oke," katanya lalu meraih tas tangannya.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum mengekor untuk segera keluar dan mulai bekerja.

.

.

.

_Pastriserie_ kecil bernama _La Kyungsoo_ di pusat London di City. Selalu dicari untuk mendapatkan sepotong Prancis hangat di tengah kota London yang sibuk. Bentuknya mungil dengan dinding kaca yang dihiasi _wallsticker_ bening berbentuk menara Eiffel serta hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Prancis.

Di sanalah Luhan terkadang gemar menghabiskan waktunya setelah beberlanja dengan Minseok hingga kakinya kram di atas _pumps_ Prada merahnya. Jadi sekarang, dia mendorong pintu kacanya terbuka dan disambut aroma nikmat _chaud_ hangat. Dia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di balik konter dengan apron serta rambutnya dibentuk cepol longgar yang membuatnya kelihatan _hot_ dengan beberapa anak rambut yang lepas dari sana menempel di lehernya yang berkeringat.

"Kyungie! _Chaud_ dan _éclairs_!" serunya melambai dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa setengah lusin _goodie-bag_ bermerek.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat dua gadis cantik merangsek masuk bersama selusin _goodie-bag_ dan wajah memerah. Dia tersenyum saat mengamati _pumps_ berhak setinggi langit yang mereka gunakan. "Dua?" tanyanya.

"_Double_," ralat gadis manis berambut madu yang duduk di depan Luhan, Kim Minseok. "Aku mau banyak sekali stroberi dan daun mint di _éclairs_-ku,"

Luhan terkekeh. "Kalau begitu aku mau _raspberry gelée_," tambahnya sambil melepaskan _pumps_ Prada-nya dan membiarkan kaki langsingnya yang hanya terbalut stoking menyentuh lantai _pastriserie_ yang dingin.

"Siap," balas Kyungsoo lalu mengatakan sesuatu pada anak buahnya sebelum meluncur ke arah mereka membawa aroma empuk _pasry_ renyah yang baru matang. Sedikit _macaron_ juga _tartelette_. "Jadi, kalian baru saja menjarah mall?"

Luhan dan Minseok terkikik-kikik ceria saat Kyungsoo duduk diantara mereka dan menerima satu _goodie-bag_ dari Luhan. "Aku membelikanmu ini," katanya.

Kyungsoo membuka tas itu dengan alis berkerut dan menemukan gelang cantik dari batu zamrud yang berkilauan. Ada semacam ukiran halus di dalamnya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya mendongak lalu tertawa saat kedua gadis di hadapannya menunjukkan gelang yang sama. "Jadi ini semacam identitas geng, ya? Aku tidak yakin pekerjaanku dan Jongin mengizinkannya,"

"Peduli setan," balas Minseok sambil menyeka rambutnya yang bergelombang. "Jongin boleh memakai celana bokser buntutnya itu dan _kau_ tidak boleh memakai gelang cantik? Demi Neraka, Jongin harus dikebiri,"

Luhan tertawa sambil menyesap violetnya yang dikristalisasi. "Itu hak Kyungsoo sepenuhnya untuk mengebiri Jongin," katanya lalu kembali tertawa.

Kyungsoo baru membuka mulut untuk bicara saat lonceng di atas pintu berdenting. Dia mendongak dan menemukan lelaki tampan berkulit seputih salju dengan setelan merah gelap berdiri di sana. Sebelah tangannya menyusup ke balik saku celana _pullover_-nya saat mengamati _pastriserie_.

Dia langsung menyetop kedua sahabatnya. "Sebentar. Aku menyapa adikku dulu," katanya. Lalu beranjak menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Sejak kapan Kyungie punya adik?" tanya Minseok sambil menyeka rambutnya dan berbalik menoleh ke arah pemuda di pintu masuk yang sedang tersenyum secerah matahari pada Kyungsoo. "Wah, adiknya tampan sekali," dia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Jika saja aku belum punya Jongdae, akan kusikat dia,"

Minseok mengamati pemuda itu hingga duduk di kursi di seberang mereka dan melepas jasnya sebelum menoleh ke Luhan untuk bergosip tapi ternyata gadis itu membeku. Minseok mengerjap. "Lulu?" tanyanya sambil melambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajah Luhan. "Kau baik?"

Luhan mengerjap dan menatapnya. "Hah? Apa?"

Alis Minseok berkerut. "Kau." Ulangnya. "Baik?"

Luhan tersenyum cerah. "Tentu saja," dia menyibakkan rambutnya dengan lembut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Minseok mengerutkan alis menatapnya sampai _éclairs_ dan _chaud_ mereka tiba. Milik Minseok penuh potongan stroberi dan daun mint manis sementara milik Luhan dihias dengan cokelat dan _raspberry gelée_. Dia mengamati Luhan yang makan dengan ceria sebelum melirik adik Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menceritakan sesuatu pada kakaknya yang mendengarkan dengan serius.

Lalu pandangan mereka bertemu. Sebelum Minseok sempat memalingkan wajah malu karena terpergok mengamati seseorang, pemuda itu mengulas senyuman tampan menarik yang ramah padanya sebelum kembali menunduk menatap kakaknya.

"Kau kenal adik Kyungsoo, ya?"

"Hah?" Luhan menatap Minseok bingung dengan garpu mungil menempel di bibirnya yang oranye berminyak sensual. "Siapa?"

"Adik Kyungsoo," Minseok mengial ke adik Kyungsoo yang menyilangkan tungkainya.

Luhan mengamatinya. "Kenapa aku harus kenal?" balasnya; mata rusanya yang besar, bening, dan berkilauan mengerjap bingung.

Minseok menatapnya; menilai kejujuran sahabatnya sebelum akhirnya mendesah. "Sudahlah," katanya. "Lupakan." Lalu dia memotong _éclairs_-nya yang lezat.

.

.

.

"Silakan,"

Zitao mengangguk sopan sambil melepaskan kacamata _Armani_-nya dan melenggeng masuk melewati lorong penuh gadis-gadis cantik ke ruangan di ujung lorong tempat bos YF Entertaiment menunggunya. Di sisinya ada manajernya yang membawa _iPad_ dan siap mengatur pertemuan mereka dengan bos _agency_ baru Zitao. Mereka tiba di pintu kaca dan sekretaris bos barunya membukakan pintu kacanya dengan perlahan.

"Tamu Anda di sini, _Mr_ Wu," katanya membungkuk. "Apakah saya harus memanggilkan semua staff sekarang?"

Bos itu sedang minum cangkir Costa Coffee sambil membelakangi Zitao yang kesal karena diacuhkan. "Ya," katanya dengan suara serak bass yang membuat Zitao merinding. "Agar mereka semua siap di ruang _meeting_ beberapa menit lagi selama aku menawarkan Costa Coffee kepada _Miss_ Huang Zitao," dia lalu berbalik dan meletakkan cangkir Costa Coffee-nya di meja. "Halo,"

Zitao tersenyum. Jenis senyuman yang hanya akan muncul saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menarik untuknya. Pemuda di hadapannya mungkin berada di usia pertengahan dua puluhan dengan tinggi tubuh menarik, setelan konservatif, serta rambut pirang yang diangkat naik dengan begitu tampan. Keningnya yang sempit dipamerkan dengan begitu memesona. Dan sekarang bibirnya membentuk satu senyuman yang tampan.

"_Miss_ Huang," katanya sambil mengial ke tempat duduk. "Senang sekali bisa menyambut Anda di kantor kecil kami. Silakan duduk," katanya. "Mau kopi?"

Zitao duduk dan menyilangkan tungkainya. "Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya lembut. "Saya tidak mengonsumsi kafein yang keras," dia tersenyum manis.

Bosnya tersenyum. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau teh?"

Zitao mengangguk. "Teh," balasnya setuju. "Jadi, saya berhadapan dengan _Mr_…?" katanya setelah bosnya mengatakan pada sekretaris agar membawakan teh.

"Wu," pemuda itu tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Wu Yifan."

Zitao menjabatnya dan merasakan kehangatan dari tangan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan itu besar dan membungkus tangannya dengan sempurna. "Huang Zitao," katanya lalu menjabat singkat dan berpisah. Seketika tangan Zitao terasa begitu dingin.

"Jadi, _Miss_ Huang," Yifan kembali duduk di hadapannya dan meraih cangkir kopinya.

"Zitao," ralat Zitao lembut. "Kita akan bekerja sama, bukan begitu? Akan lebih menyenangkan jika memiliki panggilan yang akrab," dia menatap Yifan lekat-lekat.

Yifan sejenak diam dan menatapnya; orang bodoh sekalipun akan memahami ini. "Ah," katanya sopan. "Zitao," ralatnya kemudian. "Izinkan staff kami menjelaskan pada Anda keuntungan Anda bersama _agency_ kami," dia mengial ke sekretarisnya yang mengangguk bahwa semua sudah siap.

Keduanya berdiri. Manajer Zitao mengekor di belakang kedua pasangan yang serasi berjalan di depannya menuju ruang _meeting_. Zitao tersenyum kecil saat berjalan.

"Saya mungkin akan menerima tawaran Anda untuk bekerja di sini tanpa perlu penjelasan," katanya tersenyum dan menyeka rambut panjangnya ke belakang hingga leher jenjangnya terlihat.

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kita butuh beberapa prosedur dasar yang tradisional, bukan begitu?" katanya sambil mendorong pintu kaca ruang rapat. "Silakan,"

Zitao mengangguk berterima kasih dan memberi salam pada semua staff yang ada. Ada perancang pakaian, _makeup artist_, pengarah gaya, fotografer, _editor-in-chief_, serta beberapa orang lagi yang mengelilingi meja bulat. Pembicaraannya membosankan, Zitao harus menahan kuapannya atas itu. Tapi begitu melirik ke arah Yifan yang dudukdi seberangnya dan menemukannya balas menatapnya, kantuknya lenyap dan Zitao mendapati dirinya begitu tertarik dengan ulasan _editor-in-chief_ di hadapannya.

Ruangan itu remang-remang karena mereka menggunakan proyektor untuk menjelaskan skema-skema, profit, serta hal-hal lainnya yang tidak dipedulikan Zitao. Dan di bawah meja, kakinya menyentuh kaki Yifan. Dan dia bisa melihat pemuda itu terkejut. Mereka melempar lirikan dan tersenyum. Zitao mengigit bibir bawahnya lalu melakukan manuver andalannya.

Dia menelusuri kaki Yifan dengan kakinya yang terbalut stoking. Menikmati jelas bagaimana Yifan menggertakkan gigi oleh sensasinya. Itu memang pelajaran dasar sebagai seorang perempuan; cara untuk menundukkan lelaki yang diinginkan. Godaan paling sederhana yang potensi untuk melompat ke ranjang sekitar tujuh puluh lima persen.

Kakinya mungkin akan tiba di selangkangan Yifan jika saja _editor-in-chief_ sialan itu tidak memanggil Yifan yang langsung berdeham. Zitao menurunkan kakinya dan tersenyum menggoda. Yifan kelihatan berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan akal sehatnya saat bicara. Pidato tentang _blablabla_ yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Tapi Zitao terpaksa mendengarkannya dan mengangguk sok faham sampai pena disodorkan ke arahnya. Kontrak. Nilainya enam digit _poundsterling_. Zitao mengayunkan pena di atas namanya sendiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Yifan.

Zitao resmi menjadi artis Yifan.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya," kata Yifan saat mereka mengobrol santai sebelum pulang di ruang rapat.

Zitao mengangguk. "Tentu, sama sekali tidak masalah," dia menyibakkan rambutnya. "Saya menyukai _agency_ Anda," dia tersenyum pada semua staff. "Profesional,"

Yifan tertawa serak. "Percayalah," katanya. "Anda melakukan hal yang benar dengan pindah ke _agency_ ini," lalu Yifan mengulurkan tangan.

Zitao menyambutnya lalu Yifan menyentakkan tangannya sendiri. Zitao memeluknya dengan akrab sebelum sebuah suara seksi hinggap di telinganya. "Malam ini. Jam tujuh. Bedford Hill," dia menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam kerah kemeja Zitao dengan cepat sementara semua staff menyalami manajer Zitao lalu mereka berpisah.

Zitao merasakan sesuatu menganggu diantara kedua payudaranya dan menatap Yifan yang tersenyum memesona penuh ketenangan. Akhirnya gadis itu tersenyum dan memberikannya _OK-sign _sebelum menyalami para staff. Saat dia tiba di pintu dan akan dihantarkan keluar, Zitao berbalik dan menangkap pesan singkat Yifan yang sangat jelas.

Sebelah tangannya terbenam di saku dan yang lainnya terangkat ke telinga; membentuk simbol telepon dan menggoyangkannya samar sebelum menurunkannya dengan cepat. Zitao faham benar pesan itu sebelum tersenyum dan berlalu.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar," katanya pada manajernya lalu bergegas membelok di lorong yang berisi papan petunjuk toilet. Dia masuk dan memastikan semua bilik kosong sebelum membuka kemejanya. Dan di sana, di belahan dadanya, sebuah kartu diselipkan dengan sangat apik juga secarik kertas. Zitao tersenyum geli pada kehebatan tangan pemuda itu sambil menarik kartunya. Itu kunci kamar apartemennya juga secarik kertas dengan serangkaian nomor.

"Cerdik sekali," bisik gadis itu sambil mengamati kartu di tangannya. "Lelaki secerdik ular,"

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke sini.

Pemuda itu turun dari mobilnya dan menatap rumah bordil di hadapannya. Lalu menyimpan kunci mobilnya di saku sebelum beranjak masuk. Semalam mereka sudah berjanji dengan jelas bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi malam ini di sini dan Sehun langsung meluncur kemari dari kantor. Dia membuka kancing jasnya yang mengekangnya lalu mendorong pintu. Meluncur masuk ke bar dan memesan _silver bullet_.

"Kau balik lagi?" tanya _bartender_ sambil menyiapkan pesanannya. "Aku lihat kau kemarin dengan cewek emas itu," katanya menuang minuman ke gelas untuk Sehun. "Sebenarnya setengah isi klub juga melihatnya, sih, kalian terlalu berisik," dia mendorong gelasnya.

Sehun mendengus sambil melempar tip untuk _bartender_. "Kami akan mencari kamar hari ini," katanya kalem sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Baguslah," kata _bartender_ itu. "Kalian memang seharusnya cari kamar dan meruntuhkan klub ini," dia mengelap meja dan merapikan alat-alatnya. "Bagaimana rasa cewek itu?"

Sehun nyaris tersedak _silver bullet_-nya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, untungnya dia mampu mengendalikan dirinya dan tersenyum tenang. "Rasanya sama saja dengan semua perempuan,"

"Kau bohong," balas _bartender_ itu. "Mukamu berkata lain,"

_Sial, memang kenapa dengan wajahnya_? "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun terganggu dan wajah berkerut.

"Mukamu penuh kenikmatan. Dan semua lelaki tahu kalau itu berbeda," katanya lalu menghampiri tamu baru di ujung bar.

Sehun menimang-nimang jawaban itu sambil menyesap minumannya saat tangan langsing melingkari pinggangnya dan menyusup ke bagian pinggang celananya seperti tikus mungil yang nakal. Alis Sehun naik sebelah dan akan menoleh saat sebuah wajah bersandar di bahunya.

"Merindukanku?" bisik suara itu lalu mengecup lehernya; menarik ciuman panjang dan panas hingga ke bahunya.

Sehun seketika merinding dan mengumpat dalam hati. Lalu gadis keemasan itu naik ke meja bar dan duduk di sisi Sehun. _Cocktail dress_-nya berwarna gelap yang membuat tabrakan cantik dengan warna rambutnya. Roknya membentuk tumpukan _chiffon _lembut yang ujungnya tertarik naik ketika duduk dan memamerkan pahanya yang semulus porselen. Bagian dadanya terbuka dengan bagian dada menukik hingga garis pinggangnya yang tinggi. Bagi Sehun, gaun ini cocok digunakan untuk gadis berdada rata. Namun saat gadis ini yang menggunakannya….

Sehun terpaksa menelan ludahnya sendiri seperti anjing kudisan. Di pinggangnya ada pita menarik yang membentuk simpul berantakan. Namun, selain bagian dada yang terbuka, Sehun tidak peduli pada detail _cocktail dress_ yang digunakannya. Sehun meraih pinggangnya dan menarik gadis itu hingga duduk di hadapannya. Wajahnya persis di bagian gaun keparatnya yang terbuka.

"Jadi…," Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan membelai belahan payudaranya yang dipamerkan. "Kau membeli beberapa gaun konfrontatif ini, ya?" dia merunduk dan menghirup aromanya yang seperti kelopak lili, _orange blossom_ serta ceri.

"Menurutmu bagus?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengalungkan tangan di leher Sehun dan memperkecil jarak mereka. Kakinya melingkari pinggang Sehun; membelit seperti ular.

"Menurutku?" balas Sehun sambil berpura-pura mengamatinya dengan serius. Jemarinya menyentuh permukaan payudara gadis di hadapannya yang dipamerkan dengan terlalu pongah itu. "Kuharap kau memakai mantel saat kemari?" dia mengecupnya lembut.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Tentu saja," katanya merunduk dan menelengkan wajah. Rambutnya terurai dan menggelitiki wajah Sehun. "Aku menyiapkannya hanya untukmu," dia meniup telinga Sehun hingga pemuda itu bergidik.

"Kau janji akan cari kamar," sela _bartender_ kalem sambil mengelap meja.

"_Foreplay_ lebih menyenangkan di sini," yang mengejutkan, gadis itulah yang menjawab hingga Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya kagum. "Kau diam dan bekerjalah," katanya lalu melemparkan uang lima _pound_ ke _bartender_ yang langsung mengantonginya dan diam.

"Ah," kata Sehun sopan saat perhatian gadis itu kembali kepadanya. "Gadis yang nakal," dia mangut-mangut sambil menelusuri ujung hidungnya di belahan dada gadis di hadapannya. "Aku suka sekali,"

Gadis itu mendesah kecil sambil meremas rambut di tengkuknya saat lidah Sehun terjulur membelainya. "Tapi," gadis itu tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan pelukan kakinya. "Kenapa kita tidak cari kamar?" tanyanya merajuk. "Kau bisa membantuku membuka gaun ini,"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke balik tumpukan _chiffon_. "Kita cek seberapa banyak tenaga yang dibutuhkan untuk ini," lalu bibirnya terkembang menjadi 'A' menggoda yang menarik saat tangannya tiba di tempat yang ditujunya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa gadis-gadis suka memakai _thong_, tapi aku suka itu," katanya.

"Supayaa…," gadis itu sengaja memanjangkan vokalnya dengan manja. "Tidak ada garis celana dalam di gaunnya," katanya tersenyum. "Tidak ada gadis yang suka melihat garis celana dalam tercetak di gaunnya,"

"Aku juga tidak," balas Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena jika tidak ada, artinya aku tidak perlu membuka celana dalamnya. Praktis," katanya.

Gadis itu menyentuh hidungnya. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" tanyanya. "Kita butuh kamar dan pakaianku sesak sekali," ajaknya provokatif sambil mencondongkan dadanya dengan terlatih.

Sehun mengecupnya setengah terburu-buru. "Kita cari kamar," katanya sambil melepaskan belitan kaki gadis itu dan menariknya turun. "Sebelum kepalaku meledak mencoba membayangkan tubuhmu,"

.

.

.

Taksi kuning itu berhenti di sisi jalan yang relatif ramai. Supir di balik jendela jaring-jaring berdeham. "Bedford Hill, Balham, _Miss_," katanya. "Semuanya sepuluh _pound_,"

Gadis di kursi belakang mengangguk dan mengeluarkan uangnya. Diletakkannya uang itu menyelip di jendela dan langsung diambil sopir. Pintu terbuka sendiri dan gadis itu turun dari sana. Dia menggunakan mantel panjang dengan _belt_ cantik serta topi hitam berpinggiran lebar yang diturunkan untuk menyamarkan wajahnya. Dia bergegas berjalan ke salah satu apartemen dan menaikinya.

Dia bertemu beberapa orang di lorong saat melangkah naik. Dia mengangguk samar dan menjaga pinggiran topinya tetap menutupi wajahnya saat mengetuk salah satu pintu.

Dia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum pintu terbuka dan tangannya ditarik sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan salam. Topinya direnggut; gadis itu nyaris tidak sempat menjerit karena jepit yang menarik rambutnya saat satu ciuman dibenamkan ke bibirnya; panas dan menuntut hingga dia terengah kehabisan napas. Setelah ciuman dilepaskan, gadis itu mengusap bibirnya dan mengatur napas.

"Sial, setidaknya izinkan aku bilang 'selamat malam'," keluhnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang terurai karena semua jepitannya lepas. Dia memandangi topinya yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum mendongak. "Haram jadah sialan," katanya tersenyum lebar.

Yifan balas tersenyum dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku menunggumu lama sekali," desahnya penuh damba.

"Baru jam tujuh lewat lima menit," balas Zitao kalem. "Belum terlalu lama, kan?"

Yifan merunduk dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Zitao. "Ya, itu lama…," desahnya lalu membuka _belt_ mantel Zitao lalu menyentakkannya turun. Di balik mantel itu, Zitao menggunakan _lace cocktail dress_ dengan motif yang menantang. Motif _lace_-nya berkumpul di bagian payudara dan diantara kakinya hanya untuk membuat siapa saja penasaran.

Sisanya adalah brokat tipis sewarna kulit. Belum lagi _V-neck_ yang dibuat jatuh hingga ke pinggang dan menampilkan payudaranya. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Yifan terengah seperti anjing.

"Kau suka gaun baruku?" tanyanya sambil berputar. Gaunnya ketat dan mencetak tubuhnya yang luar biasa dengan sempurna. Bagian punggungnya terbuka hingga ke pinggul. Yifan bahkan bisa melihat tato mungil pada cerukan di punggungnya yang berada tepat di seberang pusarnya. Dan Zitao harus terus-menerus menarik bagian bawah _dress_-nya yang naik karena terlalu pendek.

Pada usaha kesekiannya, Yifan menahan tangannya lalu menarik benda itu naik. "Kenapa kau harus repot menurunkannya jika sebentar lagi aku akan membukanya?" tanyanya lembut sambil mencium leher Zitao hingga gadis itu mengerang lirih. Tangannya bergerak di balik rok pendek itu dengan lincah dan penuh perhitungan. Melingkar, mengusap, dan memijat lembut.

Sambil menyentuh punggungnya, Yifan membimbing Zitao mundur ke sofa dan mendudukannya di sana. Saat Yifan duduk di sisinya, Zitao mendorongnya tertidur dan merangkak naik ke atasnya. Roknya tersingkap naik ketika kakinya terbuka mengangkangi perut datar Yifan.

"Jadi, kita tidak akan makan malam seperti rencana di telepon, ya?" tanya gadis itu kalem.

Yifan tersenyum sambil membelai punggungnya yang terbuka. "Hm…, kita memang akan makan malam," katanya setengah menerawang. "Tapi apakah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa _kau_-lah makanannya?"

Zitao tersenyum menggoda sambil merunduk. Rambutnya menjadi tirai di wajah mereka. "Aah, begitu…," katanya lalu merunduk hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Jadi, aku makanannya, ya? Kau suka rasa apa untuk isiannya?"

"Bagaimana kalau _plain_?" bisik Yifan sambil mengecupi bibir Zitao pelan dan mungil. Ciuman-ciuman kecil yang menggemaskan dan membuat perut Zitao mencelos ke lantai. "Aku suka _plain_…,"

Zitao tertawa kecil sementara Yifan terus menciuminya. "_Plain_, ya…" gumamnya lalu tersenyum menggoda sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau begitu bantu aku membuka bungkusnya," dia melirik gaunnya.

"Apakah ini mahal?" tanya Yifan sambil menyentuh lengannya hingga lengan Zitao meremang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Zitao kalem. "Kau tidak bermaksud…—"

Kalimat Zitao terputus karena yang dilakukan Yifan kemudian adalah meraih roknya dan merobeknya. Zitao mendesah berpura-pura sedih dan kecewa.

"Ini gaun baruku," keluhnya saat Yifan melanjutkan terus merobek gaunnya hingga dia telanjang. "Gege harus bertanggung jawab," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya manja dan merendahkan tubuhnya.

Yifan menakup payudaranya dan tersenyum. "Aku akan membelikanmu selusin lagi yang baru," janjinya. "Gaun itu merepotkanku," dia mencium bibir Zitao dan tersengal. "Sial, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan tetek bengek ini," katanya lalu menarik Zitao berdiri.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Zitao polos.

"Kau masih harus bertanya, ya?"

Zitao tertawa ceria.

.

.

.

"Kau dari mana?"

Yifan mengerjap dan mendesah lelah. Dia bergerak ke dalam apartemen sambil menyangkutkan mantel di lekukan sikunya. Lantai terasa dingin saat dia meluncur mulus ke sofa. "Aku harus bertemu beberapa klien. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimimu email?" tanyanya sambil duduk di sofa dan menggeliat lelah.

Luhan mangut-mangut. "Klienmu perempuan?" tanyanya kalem. Dia menggunakan piyama _Victoria Secret_ yang menarik berwarna merah jambu lembut dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol seksi rendah berantakan.

Yifan mengerjap dan menoleh. "Kau menuduhku _affair_, ya?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut. Dia menumpukan siku di sandaran sofa untuk menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka. Yifan punya firasat piyama itu sama sekali bukan untuk menggodanya.

"Yep," balas Luhan sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas. Yifan mengerutkan alis dan menerima benda itu. Dia memandangi Luhan saat menerima kartu itu dan kemudian perlahan menunduk menatapnya. Dia bersumpah, jatungnya seolah baru saja berhenti berdetak dan jatuh ke lantai.

Itu kartu nama Huang Zitao. Plus coretan menggemaskan di baliknya; serentetan nomor serta kecupan. Yifan menggertakkan gigi dan mendongak menatap Luhan yang berdiri kalem di pinggir pintu kamar. Ada keheningan menegangkan yang kemudian menyusul. Yifan memandangi Luhan yang balas memandangnya. Tanpa gejolak sama sekali. Dia tetap berdiam diri. Mereka berpandangan begitu lama dan menyiksa hingga akhirnya Yifan mendesah.

"Kau tidak ingin melempar barang-barang?" tanya Yifan. Bingung kenapa dia belum juga mendapat serangan teatrikal dari tunangannya. Walaupun dia sebenarnya takut jika Luhan akan melembar barang-barang, tapi itu jelas lebih baik daripada kediamdiriannya yang mengerikan.

Luhan mengangkat bahu sambil menyeka rambutnya. "Buang-buang tenaga," katanya lalu memalingkan wajah; tapi Yifan tahu itulah titik puncaknya. "Itu hakmu untuk berselingkuh," suaranya gemetar. "Lagipula ini adalah negara liberal,"

Yifan seketika merasa bersalah. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan yang bersedekap. "Lulu…," panggilnya lirih mencoba meminta maaf. Dia mengulurkan tangan mencoba memeluk tubuh mungil seksi tunangannya. Namun gadis itu berkelit.

Luhan tertawa singkat. "Jangan." Katanya gemetar. "Jangan mendekat." Dia mengigil sambil berdiri defensif. Air mata merebak di matanya. Dia gemetaran hebat di atas kakinya yang kurus. Yifan merasa seolah baru saja meremukkan semua tulang gadis itu.

"Lulu…" cobanya lagi dan Luhan menutup kedua telinganya dengan histeris.

"Empat tahun, Wu Yifan!" katanya gemetar. "Empat tahun kukorbankan waktuku untuk menunggumu melamar! Dan dua tahun kuhabiskan menjadi tunanganmu dan sekarang kau… kau…" Luhan meledak dalam tangisan kacau balau.

Yifan tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa jadi dia berdiri diam sementara Luhan menangis tersengal-sengal di depannya. Yifan menghela napas dan berjongkok di hadapan Luhan yang menangis. Gadis itu terisak-isak liar sambil menutupi wajahnya. Rasa sakit mengoyak hatinya dari segala penjuru. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, jantungnya berdetak kacau balau. Dan dia ingin menendang Yifan.

"Maaf…" bisik pemuda itu lirih.

"Kau…," bisik Luhan lirih. "Kau mencintainya…?"

Tapi kemudian, Luhan tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya tidak butuh jawaban. Karena ekspresi Yifan sudah menjelaskan segalanya.

Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya dan kembali menangis. Yifan tetap di sana; berjongkok setenang karang dan mendengarkan isakan Luhan. Menyadari sepenuhnya kesalahannya namun tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Hatinya memilih Zitao dan sebagai manusia yang manusiawi, Yifan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia juga tetap diam saat Luhan melepas cincinnya; dua emas putih pipih berbentuk tali yang terjalin menyangga permata empat puluh karat. Dia menyerahkan benda itu ke Yifan; menekankannya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Berikan padanya…" gadis itu tercekat. "Dia tidak pantas lagi untukku,"

Yifan menerima cincin itu dengan rahang mengeras. "Apakah…," dia mengenggamnya di atas dadanya. Cincin yang sudah dua tahun ini menjadi milik Luhan. Bersemayam di jemarinya dengan cantik dan selalu Yifan ciumi ketika momen-momen romantis mereka… "Apakah ini artinya kita berakhir?"

.

.

.

Sehun berguling sambil menggeliat. Wajahnya lelah dan rambutnya berantakan. Dia baru kembali dari kantor setelah mengerjakan beberapa dokumen yang tidak bisa ditunda. Dia hanya ingin beristirahat dan mungkin beberapa layanan makanan lezat dari tunangannya tapi beberapa saat yang lalu ketika dia memarkir mobilnya diparkiran basemen, dia menerima pesan dari tunangannya bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan cuek. Jadi, dia hanya bisa mencari makanan jadi di kulkas dan tidak menemukan apa pun selain _éclairs_ dan _tartelette_ yang memualkan. Dia batal makan malam. Mungkin nanti Zitao akan pulang membawa makanan. Dan Sehun mengalihkan perut laparnya ke ranjang. Saat berbaring dengan ponsel dan layar penuh warna karena _game bubble popper_ yang kekanakan, Sehun merasa lebih baik.

Suara-suara imut terdengar dari ponselnya saat pemuda itu berusaha mencapai _high score_. Beberapa detik sebelum dia mencapai _high score_, pintu kamar terbuka. Sehun menoleh dan _game over_.

"Yah…," keluh pemuda itu sebelum meletakkan ponselnya dan menatap Zitao yang sedang melempar tasnya ke kursi. "Kau baik?"

Zitao menggeleng sambil meraih kapas dan _makeup remover_ dari meja riasnya. "Aku membelikanmu makanan China dari restoran kita," katanya sambil duduk dan mulai membereskan _makeup_.

Sehun beranjak turun dari ranjang sambil mengamati tunangannya yang letih. Tapi ada sesuatu di sana. Di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang berkilauan. Tapi Sehun tidak tahu apa. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang sementara Zitao menempelkan dua kapas di masing-masing kelopak matanya. Gadis itu mengecek _makeup_ yang tersisa sambil mengusap-usapkan kapas di pipinya yang selembut _marshmallow_. Sehun tahu ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang dilihat Sehun setiap kali mereka…

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Zitao menatapnya melalui refleksi cermin. "Aku?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

_Sesuatu di wajahnya_…

"Aku pergi minum dengan manajerku juga beberapa staff baruku di Savoy, Westminster. Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang?" dia kembali sibuk dengan _makeup remover_-nya.

"Savoy?" ulang Sehun sambil mengamati. "Dalam rangka apa?"

"Ada semacam acara di sana dan kami bos _agency_ baruku diundang. Dia juga yang memasukkan namaku ke dalam undangan." Zitao berhenti bergerak dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kau… _cemburu_ pada bos baruku?"

Rahang Sehun mengencang. "Aku hanya bertanya, oke? Bertanya." Dia lalu berdiri. "Aku tidak peduli kau minum di mana, aku hanya perlu tahu apa yang dilakukan tunanganku. Cukup," dia lalu beranjak ke dapur tanpa menoleh lagi.

Dia menemukan kotak makanan restoran China mereka. Itu restoran favorit mereka sejak lama; ada di Chinatown, Westminster. Mereka selalu ke sana setiap kali merayakan hari jadi mereka dan memesan _kung pao_ sampai muntah. Dan sekarang saat makanan itu di bawa pulang, Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ditariknya secara acak dan membuka kotaknya. Mematahkan sumpit yang menyertai kotaknya dan makan tanpa suara sementara Zitao keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau kelihatan aneh malam ini," kata gadis itu melenggang dengan celana katun imut dan kamisol berenda. Dia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan botol minuman sebelum menuangnya ke dua gelas di atas konter. "Apa yang terjadi dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaanku?" ulang Sehun sambil meletakkan sumpitnya. Dia merasa mual. Dia memandangi wajah Zitao yang kebingungan.

_Ada sesuatu di sana._

Sesuatu yang selalu Sehun lihat setiap kali mereka…

"Sehabis bercinta…" suara itu lolos dari bibir Sehun tanpa dikendalikannya dan membuat Zitao kaget.

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau." Ulang Sehun. "Raut wajahmu… seperti seseorang yang sehabis bercinta. Cerah, merona…" dia berdecak. "Dengan siapa? Bos barumu?" suaranya meninggi tanpa terkendali.

"Ap—?!" Zitao menggertakkan gigi dan meledak. "Aku pulang dalam keadaan lelah dan mabuk lalu dituduh sehabis bermain serong dengan bos baruku?" serunya. "Kaupikir itu akan membuatku kembali nyaman?!"

"Aku tidak akan menuduhmu sehabis bermain serong jika saja wajahmu tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang!" balas Sehun berteriak. Makanan terlupakan di atas meja.

Pantas saja ada yang aneh. Mungkin makanan itu dibelikan oleh selingkuhan Zitao dan Sehun mendadak ingin memuntahkannya kembali.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?!" balas Zitao geram. "Itu hanya karena kau tukang tuduh keparat yang tidak tahu caranya membedakan raut kelelahan dan wajah sehabis bercinta!"

"Kelelahan!" seru Sehun. "Kau pasti sangat lelah setelah mengenggak bergelas-gelas Manhattan!" dia menggebrak meja. "Katakan padaku _siapa_ lelaki itu atau kutebas lehermu!"

"Tebas saja!" sahut gadis itu melengking. "Sejak kapan kau jadi emosian seperti ini?!"

"Sejak kau berselingkuh dengan orang yang tidak kuketahui siapa ini!" Sehun meraung. Wajahnya memerah akibat amarah sementara Zitao tetap berdiri tegak menantangnya. "Katakan siapa dia!"

"Siapa yang harus kukatakan?!"

"Keparat!" raung Sehun. "Siapa lelaki itu?!"

Zitao diam. Rahangnya kencang dan wajahnya juga ikut memerah karena emosi. Napasnya naik turun dan tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing bergetar karena baru saja berteriak. Dia lalu menarik cincin pertunangannya dari jemarinya dan melemparnya ke Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Benda itu menghantam meja dan meluncur ke arah Sehun. Terlempar menabrak perutnya lalu mendarat di lantai tepat di depan kaki telanjang Sehun.

"Dia Wu Yifan," kata Zitao gemetaran. Dia marah, terluka, dan syok. "Dia Wu Yifan." Ulangnya. "Kau puas? Dia bos baruku di _agency_. Dan aku menghabiskan separo malamku di Savoy dan separonya di Balham,"

Entah bagaimana, Sehun mengejang dan kemudian terdengar suara daging bertemu daging dan pekikan terkejut Zitao. Gadis itu berputar oleh tamparan Sehun dan mendarat di lantai. Matanya menatap Sehun dengan terkejut dan marah.

"Kau…," katanya tercekat. "Menampar_ku_?!"

"Ya." Geram Sehun. "Dan setelah ini aku akan menebas leher Wu Yifan," lalu dia berbalik dan bergegas menyambar mantelnya. Dia harus menemukan pemuda ini.

Zitao bangkit dan meludahkan darahnya ke bak cuci sebelum menjegal kaki Sehun hingga pemuda itu nyaris terjerembap. Zitao mungkin model, tapi dia juga atlet _wushu_. Tepat saat dia akan melayangkan tendangan melumpuhkan ke selangkangan Sehun, pemuda itu menangkap kakinya dan memutarnya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dengan punggung Sehun. Dia memutar keadaan hingga lengan Zitao terkunci di punggungnya sebelum mendorong gadis itu mendarat di sofa.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu jika kau tidak menyerangku," katanya meludahkan racun mendesis ke arah Zitao yang terbaring setengah duduk di sofa dan wajah terluka oleh khianat. Sakit dari cekalan Sehun tidak terasa lagi saat jantungnya berdebar kacau balau.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Zitao menyambar ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_.

"_Halo_?"

"Gege, kau harus pergi dari sana sekarang!"

.

.

.

_La Kyungsoo_ sudah akan tutup saat Sehun tiba di sana dengan mobilnya. Dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang mengelap meja dan bergegas turun. Ada Jongin yang sedang memasukkan papan menu di luar.

"Hei," sapa Jongin mengepit papan menu di ketiaknya. Cara yang menjijikkan jika Sehun mau berhenti sejenak dan berpikir, tapi peduli setan. Dia butuh Kyungsoo. "Mukamu seperti orang sembelit. Ada kelereng di lubang pantatmu?"

"Bicara lubang pantat lagi, kusodomi kau dengan sikat gigi," balas Sehun sambil mendorong pintu _pastriserie_. "Mana istrimu?"

Jongin mengekor sambil mengial ke arah gadis mungil yang sedang membereskan meja dengan sehelai serbet. "Itu dia," katanya sambil menyimpan papan menu di sudut toko. "Ada apa?"

Sehun bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang bergegas menyusul. "_Noona_," panggilnya dari sela-sela giginya yang terkatup.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan kaget. "Oh, hei, Sehunna," dia menoleh dan menemukan Jongin tiba di sisinya sebelum menatap Sehun. "Kau baik? Ada apa?"

"Seberapa banyak hal yang _Noona_ tahu tentang Wu Yifan," geramnya.

"Wu Yifan?" ulang Jongin bingung. "Siapa itu?"

Kyungsoo pucat sebelum menelan ludahnya kikuk. "Itu bos _agency_-ku. Kau tahu, kan, YFEnt di City. Aku dulu sempat jadi model di sana beberapa tahun saat Sehun masih kuliah," lalu dia menyeka rambutnya. "Kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan Yifan-gege?"

Sehun nyaris mematahkan rahangnya saat mencoba bicara. "Dia…," geramnya. "Dia berselingkuh dengan Zitao,"

.

.

.

Yah, oke. Kemana dia harus pergi sekarang?

Luhan turun dari tangga terakhir apartemennya dan bergabung dengan jalanan yang ramai. Malam belum terlalu larut untuk London tapi beberapa kafe sudah mulai tutup. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang pulang terlambat melewatinya dengan gumam samar maaf ketika menyenggol bahunya.

Mungkin Luhan bisa ke apartemen Minseok dulu untuk berpikir jernih. Gadis itu merogoh saku jinsnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel lalu menghubungi Minseok.

Diangkat di dering ketiga. "_Yellow_?"

"Hei," balas Luhan lirih sambil berjalan. _Ballerina pumps_-nya terasa tipis saat menyentuh trotoar. "Kau di apartemen?"

"Lulu? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" tanya Minseok seketika panik karena suara Luhan yang lirih dan menyedihkan.

"Kuceritakan saja di apartemen, oke? Aku ke sana," air mata nyaris tumpah kembali di matanya; dia bergegas menyekanya. "Aku akan naik bus,"

"Bus? Tapi… tapi…," Minseok kelihatan kacau. "Dengar, oke, aku masih di kantor. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana kalau kau ke _La Kyungsoo_ dan kita bertemu di sana… eum…" lalu terdengar suaranya berteriak menjauhi telepon. "Kayla! Berapa lama lagi aku harus di sini dengan semua kertas-kertas keparat ini?! Temanku dalam keadaan darurat hati!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil sementara air matanya meleleh mendengar suara Minseok. Asistennya pasti menjawab karena beberapa saat kemudian Minseok kembali padanya.

"Oke, aku akan ke sana satu jam lagi. Minta Kyungsoo memberikanmu _chaud_ dan _éclairs_ dobel dan cobalah menjauhi benda-benda tajam, oke? Jangan ada tindikan di pusar atau tato di bagian tubuh yang hanya akan membuatmu infeksi. Dan diam. Tenang, oke?"

"Kau yang panik." Kata Luhan tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia tertawa; tawa mengerikan yang tercampur dalam isakan tangis yang kacau.

"Oh. Aku, ya?" kata Minseok lalu Luhan merasakan senyumannya. "Pergilah ke Kyungsoo," bisiknya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja,"

Luhan bersyukur. Bersyukur memiliki sahabat sebaik Minseok. "Oke," katanya. "Selesaikan semua desainmu dan aku akan memastikan _chaud_-nya tetap hangat untukmu," dia lalu memberi salam dan menutup telepon. Berhenti di halte dan naik ke atas bus merah.

Menuju _La_ _Kyungsoo_…

.

.

.

"Tapi, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" ulang Sehun geram. "_Kenapa?_"

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan bingung. Seolah tidak mengenal Sehun sama sekali. "Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau berencana membatalkan pertunanganmu karena kau bertemu dengan gadis yang ternyata _lebih_ dari Zitao di matamu. Lalu kenapa kau marah saat dia selingkuh?" katanya menuduh lalu mendesah.

"Aku marah karena dia menodai harga diriku," geram Sehun dengan tangan terkepal. "Dia bisa saja berpacaran dengan Wu Yifan mana pun di dunia, tapi tunggu setelah kami bicara dan memutuskan pertunangan kami." Lalu dia menekankan satu telunjuk ke meja. "Jika belum." Katanya. "Selama dia masih tunanganku, dia adalah milikku. Jadi afair keparatnya ini harus ku—"

Bel kecil di atas pintu _pastriserie_ berdenting dan semuanya menoleh.

Di sana.

Berdiri gadis cantik dengan mantel panjang, wajah memerah sehabis menangis dengan mata sembab dan hidung meler, tubuhnya mungil dan penuh. Bahkan dari mantelnya yang kebesaran pun dia kelihatan begitu seksi dan menggairahkan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun terkesirap luar biasa bersamaan dengan gadis di pintu.

Tapi karena rambutnya—

_Rambutnya keemasan_…

.

.

.

Luhan membeku di depan pintu masuk _La Kyungsoo _saat menatap pemuda dengan _polo_ _shirt_ merah bergaris lebih terang yang kelihatan kacau itu. Rambutnya awut-awutan dan wajahnya merah padam. Kepalan tangannya di atas meja seolah tidak bisa diuraikan. Dengan posisi canggungnya di pintu, Luhan merasa kikuk. Separo tubuhnya masih di jalanan sementara separo lainnya sudah merasakan hangatnya kafe. Tangannya bahkan masih menempel di pintu kaca yang mulai berembun membentuk kelima jarinya yang pucat. Di salah satu meja, tiga orang sedang berdiskusi. Lelaki itu duduk bersama Kyungsoo sementara Jongin berdiri di depan mereka sambil mengepit papan menu.

Gadis itu membuka dan menutup mulutnya perlahan. "A-aku…," gumamnya lembut; kikuk dan merasakan desiran aneh yang menggelisahkan saat tatapan mata lelaki itu menyapu tubuhnya. Di balik mantel tebalnya, Luhan seketika merasa _telanjang_.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo bergegas bangun dan menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Sayang? Kau belum pernah datang tanpa menelepon. Mana Minseok?"

Luhan melirik sekilas pemuda itu yang sekarang bicara dengan suara pelan bersama Jongin yang mengangguk-angguk, lalu ditarik menuju kursi terjauh dari para lelaki. Luhan menelan ludahnya; gemetar antara perasaan terkhianati dan kaget bertemu pemuda yang sudah dua kali menemaninya di klub yang berdiri di sudut kumuh London.

"Mana Minseok? Dan kenapa wajahmu merah padam?"

Luhan merasakan remasan hangat tangan Kyungsoo pada tangannya. "Boleh aku minta minum?" tanyanya parau.

"Oh, Sayangku!" desah Kyungsoo seperti induk semang yang mendapati anaknya nyaris dimakan para ular di sarangnya. "Tunggu sebentar, oke?" katanya lalu bergegas bangkit setelah meremas tangan Luhan dan berlari kecil ke dapur.

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mencoba bernapas. Memikirkan semua kekacauan yang ada di hidupnya. Semuanya jungkir balik begitu saja. Beberapa jam sebelumnya dia menggunakan piyama sutera cantik itu untuk menggoda Yifan, lalu sejam kemudian dia menemukan pesan genit dari gadis lain itu dan mendapati fakta bahwa tunangannya menghabiskan malamnya bersama gadis itu. Jika saja Luhan terbangun dan mendapati semua omong kosong ini hanyalah mimpi belaka.

"Jadi, namamu Luhan,"

Gadis itu terkesirap dan membuka matanya; matanya bertemu dengan mata gelap penuh misteri yang selalu membuatnya menyala oleh gairah. Aroma parfumnya yang segar membuat Luhan seketika tenang. Padahal dia seharusnya kabur dari depan pemuda ini secepatnya. Memikirkan malam panas yang mereka lalui membuat Luhan panas dan merona; dia tidak berani menatap pemuda ini.

_Tidak_ bisa menatap pemuda ini tanpa merasa ingin menghampirinya dan membenamkan diri dalam gairah. Karena pemuda ini lahir tampaknya dengan aura sensualitas yang begitu kuat.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau kenal Kyungsoo," gumam Luhan saat pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya. Aromanya menguar semakin kuat.

Senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya yang tipis; Luhan masih ingat bagaimana lembut dan manisnya bibir itu. "Kau sangat berbeda hari ini," godanya membuat Luhan merona. Sadar betul pembanding kalimat ini adalah dirinya yang dua malam ini bertemu pemuda ini di klub.

"Tidak sopan rasanya," lanjut pemuda itu kemudian dan mengulurkan tangannya yang berjari panjang, pucat, dan kurus. "Oh Sehun,"

Luhan menatap tangan itu sejenak sebelum mendongak. "Lu Han," bisiknya sambil menerima tangannya. Genggaman pemuda itu sehangat mentari; menjalar melalui ujung-ujung jemarinya hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa seperti menelan matahari dan merasakan hangat membakar lambungnya.

"Lu Han," ulang pemuda itu, Sehun, sambil membawa tangan Luhan ke bibirnya dan mengecupnya lembut. "Senang akhirnya mengetahui namamu,"

"_Well,_ aku juga senang. Sekarang bagaimana jika kau menjelaskan semuanya sebelum aku mengambil sikat gigi pertama di kamar mandi dan menyurukannya ke pantatmu?"

Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan Jongin, berdiri bersama Kyungsoo yang membawa nampan terisi dua gelas tinggi air putih dingin dan juga gadis montok berantakan yang cantiknya seperti gadis di kaleng permen masa kecil Sehun.

"Bicara sekarang, atau kusodomi, Oh Sehun. Hanya itu pilihannya,"

.

.

.

Hening mendera meja itu.

Empat orang duduk mengelilingi meja itu dengan wajah resah, atmosfer tegang, dan gelas yang tidak tersentuh. Tidak ada yang ingin mencoba bicara atau pun memecah keheningan yang sudah terlalu lama bergulir. Para lelaki duduk bersandar menenggelamkan diri di kursi sambil memainkan gelas dan menandang jauh melewati jendela berlawanan arah sementara para gadis nampaknya menemukan hal yang benar-benar menarik dengan gelasnya.

Gadis mungil berambut _pony tail_ manis tiba dengan nampan terisi permen _mint_ dan kelopak bunga mendesah saat meletakkan makanan itu di meja dengan suara keras. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian untuk bicara dan sejak tadi yang kulihat kalian membangun dinding sunyi yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana masalah _intersection_ ini bisa selesai jika kalian tidak mau _bicara_?!"

Salah satu pemuda tersenyum mendengar nama masalah mereka. Masalah _intersection_—perempatan. Hanya karena mereka saling berselingkuh dengan cara yang membuat reaksi pertama Kim Jongin keparat itu adalah tawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus dibicarakan," kata pemuda itu.

Gadis itu, Kyungsoo, mendelik. "Apa saja!" gertaknya seperti anjing _Pomsky_ yang sedang menggonggong imut. "Mungkin pembicaraan kenapa kalian bisa berselingkuh dengan pola yang begitu unik! Menciptakan tren baru?"

"Tren sekarang adalah cowok-cowok hot yang menjadi homo," gumam seorang gadis.

"_Terima kasih banyak_, Lu Han," balas Kyungsoo mendelik dengan cara yang membuat Luhan teringat pada Professor Umbridge di flim Harry Potter. Dan itu mengundang senyuman kecil kurang ajar di bibirnya. "Kalian berdua"—Kyungsoo mendelik pada Sehun-Luhan—"adalah pasangan yang memutuskan pertunangan kalian dan ternyata kalian juga melakukan afair di belakang pasangan kalian," Kyungsoo mendesah dan merasakan migren menyerang kepalanya.

Benar-benar perselingkuhan aneh yang ditemukannya ini. Ajaib dan begitu… _menyebalkan_. Karena melahirkan migren yang luar biasa menyiksa.

"Masalah selesai," kata Yifan dengan suara seraknya. "Aku berselingkuh dengan Zitao dan ternyata Luhan juga berselingkuh dengan tunangan Zitao. Aku lebih memilih Zitao—maaf—dan Luhan juga lebih memilih…,"

"Oh Sehun,"

"Ya, maaf. Jadi, Luhan lebih memilih Oh Seyun—"

"Se_hun_, kau pitak."

"Se_hun_. Dan aku tidak suka disebut pitak, jika tidak keberatan,"

"Bagaimana jika aku keberatan?"

Yifan menatapnya sebal. "Kau mau ribut, Bocah?"

Sehun memasang wajah datar mendengarnya jadi Yifan memelototinya sejenak atas kekurangajaran kecil itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Jadi, semuanya jelas. Luhan bisa bersama Se_hun_ dan aku bisa bersama Zitao. Semua bahagia,"

"_Happy ending_," kata Zitao dengan nada suara yang begitu tenang seolah mereka berempat tidak sedang menghadapi masalah apa pun. Tidak pernah ada dua di antara mereka yang datang dengan marah ke kafe kecil Kyungsoo.

"_Huray_," tambah Luhan sambil melempar kedua tangannya ke udara; menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata rusanya yang cantik dan polos.

Kyungsoo menganga mendengarnya. Apalagi saat tiga orang di meja itu mengangguk-angguk mendukung. Nyaris bersemangat. Semua air mata, kemarahan, dan kegilaan dua malam lalu hanya diselesaikan dengan cara itu?

"Apa kalian gila?" suara Kyungsoo tinggi dan histeris. "Masalah kalian _selesai_?"

Keempatnya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudah jelas, kan?" suara Zitao terdengar. "Kami berpisah baik-baik karena permainan yang adil. Aku merebut Yifan dan Luhan merebut Sehun. Kami oke, lalu apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan?"

Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka semakin besar mendengarnya. Kembali merasa pusing, kemudian dia mendesah dan memijat kepalanya. "Kalian benar-benar…,"

"Keren?"

"Bukan, Oh Sehun. Kalian hanya…,"

"Mengangumkan?"

"Tidak, tidak, Wu Yifan. Kalian ini…,"

"Ajaib?"

"Tidak juga, Huang Zitao. Tapi lebih ke…,"

"Menakjubkan?"

"Ya Tuhan, _tidak_, Lu Han. Kalian itu…," Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap keempatnya. "_Unbelievable_,"

"Kata sifat yang umum," Zitao melirik Luhan yang tersenyum simpul. "Agak keren juga sebenarnya,"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "_Saaangat_ keren," dia terkikik ceria.

Kemudian keempatnya terlibat pembicaraan seru tentang kata sifat yang baru saja diutarakan Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu mundur dan memilih kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil aspirin di kotak obat.

"Kau baik, Sayang?" tanya Jongin yang sedang membersihkan halaman belakang kafe.

"Mungkin aku harus menelan empat butir aspirin hari ini," desah Kyungsoo sambil menelan sebutir obat dengan air dan menatap langit London yang cerah. "Kepalaku terasa mau meledak, oh demi Dante Aligheri dan karya termasyurnya _The Divine Comedy_,"

Jongin memegang sapu dengan sarung tangan karet berwarna hijau yang sedikit koyak karena semak mawar; mengamati istrinya yang sedang menggerutu di wastafel dapur kafe mereka dengan heran. Bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan istrinya pusing dan apa hubungan semua itu dengan puisi epik milik Dante.

Kemudian dia teringat sesuai, "Ah, bagaimana empat orang itu?" tanya Jongin, pertanyaan yang salah dan terlambat disadari pemuda itu sendiri karena kemudian Kyungsoo memelototinya dengan cara yang membuat Jongin mundur selangkah dengan takut.

"Kau lebih suka sikat gigi di lubang pantatmu, ya?"

.

END

—dengan sangat tidak elitnya :v

.

Author's Corner:

Sebenernya fanfic ini awalnya mau duet. Aku nulis bagian _lust_ dan partner nulis bagian _angst_. Tapi karena gagal dan sayang banget fanfic sepanjang ini nganggur, yaudah aku lanjutin aja hohoho dan maaf endingnya malah absurd (_**bangeds**_). Haha sebenernya aku juga bingung bikin konflik lagi kayak gimana jadi yaudah, diselesain aja xD lagian bener juga kan upan? Udah sama-sama selingkuh, buat apa diperpanjang? Hidup cuma sekali broh, selo ajaa/? /dilemparin batu XD

Sudahlah, aku gausah banyak ombreng/?. Sudah kelar baca niiihh ciyeee. Ada kolom review tuh di bawah wajib diisi sebelum keluar ato fav/fol. Kalo pake ponsel ada lambang _callout ballon_ (itu loh macam yang ada di komik2; bulet trus ada ujung runcing ke arah si pembicara biasanya isi kata2) dengan tulisan '_Review'_ tepat di bawah cerita. Klik itu terus nanti muncul kotak dialog baru isi dua kotak; nama akun (kosong kalo gapunya akun resmi; diisi aja kalo gapunya akun dg nama bebas) sama kolom yang lebih gede buat ngetik review. Ditulis deeh apa yang mau dikasih tau ke aku trus klik '_post review_'. kalo pake komputer, uwaaahh langsung ada noh kotak segede gaban/? buat ngetik uneg2 ada tulisannya pula: '_type your review here…_' ini nih berhubung aku anak sasing, aku terjemahin itu artinya '_tulis review Anda di sini_' baik kan? Nih, aku udah ajarin caranya review loohh. Jadi alasan '_gatau caranya review_' itu gaboleh ada lagi, yaaa?

Gabisa di post reviewnya? Usaha dikit gapapa kan yaa? Authornya aja usaha keras nyelesain ini fanfic, masa readernya gamau berusaha dikit? :33 ayolaah, udah 2015 nih. Banyak2in amal/eh/ apalagi ke orang ketjeh kayak Eclaire Oh /kibas rambut ala Raisa/?

Reviewers rajinku, sini ketjup! Sekarang review lagi yaaa~

Siderku sayaang, udah 2015 loh, belum bisa ato gatau caranya review itu lawak deh. Bkin mules/? Mmmwah/?

Lvja, Eclaire Oh **xxx**

Karangasem-Bali, 23 Juni 2014 – 9 Januari 2015.


End file.
